Peppa Pig: The Banned Prototypes
Everyone Heard Of The Swimming Lost Prototype? Here's An Trio Of Banned Prototypes Of Peppa Pig Episodes! Swimming Lost Prototype When I Was At a Hike, I Found a VHS That Says Peppa Pig: Swimming Prototype, And I Grabbed It And Put It On My Backpack And I Went Home And I Was Carrying The Old VCR Of My Basement And Popped The VHS On It And The Intro Started With No Music, Just a Sticky Buzz, Maroon Background, Blood Puddle And Text Made Of Bones And Peppa Looked Normal And Stayed Here For 1 Minute And The Episode Started, And The Pool And Sky Looked Like This. And There Was No Episode Name But The Pool's Leaking Blood And One Of The Doors Say: HeLp Me In Bloody, And One Of The Tranpolines Had Some Person Drowning Without Its Legs, After Daddy, Mommy, George And Peppa Are Going To Go Swimming, Mommy Pig Said: dAdDy PiG, gO kIlL pEpPa AnD gEoRgE! In A Demented Voice, And Daddy Pig Grabed A Knife, I Didn't Know He Got That, And Started running after Peppa and George And Peppa And George's Run Cycle Looked Like SpongeBob's from the first episode of the spongebob squarepants tv show, After 15 Seconds, Daddy Pig Got Peppa And George and stabbed them to death , And Here's A Picture Of Peppa And George Hanged In A Tree With Their Armbands. And There's A Scene Where Peppa's Friends And Their Families Came In Their Bathing Suits, But... They Saw Peppa And George Hanged On A Tree, And The Screen Is Now Monochrome For Some Reason, And In The Room With The Green Door, I Hear Screaming And Wailing From It, And I'm Shaking While I'm Shocked By This And Daddy Pig Was Banging The Door, After 3 Seconds, Daddy Pig Destroyed The Door Into Pieces And Daddy Pig Caught Danny Dog's Dad looking through a telescope And Stabbed Him, And Everyone Ran Very Wild And Went Into a Bomb Shelter And They Locked All Doors And Everyone Survived, Except For Peppa, George And Danny Dog's Dad, And Everyone In The Shelter Was Telling A Horror Story, And The Episode Ended But It Was Very Creepy, Black Background, No Logo, The Air Year Was 666, Instead Of 2005, And Credits Song In Reverse, G-Major And Slowed Down, In My Garage, There Was Fake Dead Bodies Of Peppa And George, And I Threw Them Into The Sun, And They Burnt, And Rain Started With a Small Flash Flood, But My House's Land Was Tall A Little Bit But Someone Left A DVD Of It In The Flood, Picked It Up, Dried It With a Blow Dryer, And I Inserted It Into My PS2, And It Was The Same, But Different. Category:Peppa Pig Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:The people who Type Like This. Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:The Hacker from BOTO is coming to hack you! You'd better be quick, sickin' human! Category:MY GIRL, SHE HAS DIABEETUS! MY GIRL, SHE HATES DR FETUS! IF I WERE TO ROLL, I GUESS IT WOULD BE A TOLL! MY GIRL IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE! SHE PUKES ON MY FUCKING PENIS! OR SHOULD I GO TO VENUS! SHE HAS A DAMN CRUSH ON MIGUEL AND TULIO! AND SHE GIVES ME MY umm